Percy and Annabeth: Together Again
by jpepper29
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a little surprise, sexy, date night action. From Annabeth's POV. May or may not continue with more chapters... Review it! Wasn't sure if I shout say rated T or M, so you were warned.


**WARNING: This may contain spoilers from House of Hades and/or all of the books leading up to it (PJO & HoO).**

* * *

"Percy c'mon, we need to go," I complain as we stride through the busy streets of New York. People stare daggers at us for getting in there way. Others wonder what two kids in pegasus T-shirts are doing running around in a big city.

"B-But Annabeth!" stammers Percy, "They have hot dogs!"

"No, we are on a time-sensitive mission! No time for hot dogs!"

"Time-Sensitive? Annabeth we're just buying some steel bricks for the forges in the Hephaestus cabin!" Percy looks at me with his puppy dog eyes. I hate that.

"Well... they do smell pretty good," I say, giving in to his words.

Percy skips over to the red and yellow hot dog stand like an idiot. The greasy hot dog man hands him two dogs, and Percy hands him the money.

"Thanks for buying," I say, as he hands me my plain hot dog with only mustard on it. "Its been so long since I had a hot dog."

His has ketchup and relish, gross. "No problem!" He says with half of a hot dog shoved in his mouth. "We should go back to my place, it isn't far from here."

"Chiron said no detours," I cross my arms.

"Yeah, but hot dogs _were_ a detour, and if we already started detouring, why stop?" He stares at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm," I think for a moment, "Well I can't argue with logic."

"Yes!" He jumps in the air.

* * *

When we arrive at his door he types in the number for his mom's apartment.

"Hello?" I hear Sally's voice say.

"Hey mom, it's me. Can you let me up?"

"Percy? Hurry! We have so much to talk about!"

"We sure do," he mumbles under his breath.

While we are waiting for the doors to open, Percy looks into my eyes.

"What?" I ask him.

"You just look really beautiful today," He says slowly, turning his head slightly.

"Oh, Uh, thank-"

Before I can finish my sentence Percy plants a kiss right on my lips.

"Why the sudden burst of affection?" I ask him.

"Why not?" He smiles, his blue-green eyes sparkle with mischief.

* * *

In Sally's apartment we talk for hours. Percy tells her about camp, our most recent mission, and all the trouble he's been getting into. Sally bakes blue cookies while we talk, and even has some blue soda. Percy chows down on cookie dough, while I have an ice cold glass of soda. It's really nice talking to Sally, its almost like talking to my mom, except my mom is a goddess who live on a palace in the air and spends all her time fighting and strategizing against evil monsters, titans, and giants. Yeah, her and Sally are close.

"So Mom," Percy says, "Can Annabeth spend the night?"

I kick him under the table, "Percy, we should really get back to-"

"No, you can stay Annabeth," She puts her hand on my shoulder, "You're like the daughter I never had."

"Thanks Sally," I smile up at her.

"Now I trust you kids not to make too much trouble, don't disappoint me. It's late, I'm off to bed, have a good night." She says.

We both watch Sally walk down the hallway into her room.

"Finally, some alone time," Percy stretches his arms above his head and yawns. "Coming?" he says, walking over to the couch.

I follow him and he flips the TV on. The Disney movie, Hercules is on.

"I hate that guy," Percy mumbles under his breath, "Such a cocky, little shit.

"Percy!" I scold, "Watch the language a little, Mister!"

"Sorry," he blushes, "But its true...

"I know," I say and we both laugh. I look at him and we stop. His wide smile falls into a half smile, and he looks at me curiously.

His lifts his hand and touches a strand of my hair. He puts it back behind my ear and I shiver and look down.

"Let me go get you a blanket," he says. While he's gone I look in a mirror and quickly put on lip gloss, perfume and some emergency mascara I had in my bag.

"Here you are madam," He says to me, laying the blanket over my legs. He sits down too, and cover his legs with the blanket. Unfortunately (or fortunately) the blanket is really small so we are sitting really close together. He puts his arm around me and I cuddle in closer and bury my face in his neck.

"Are you wearing cologne?" I ask and look up at him.

"Are you wearing mascara?" He asks, and I stick my tongue out at him. While my tongue is out he kisses me, and slides his tongue into my mouth. We kiss, getting wider and wider. It occurs to me that we are making out, something we've never really done before. I like this, I mean we are 17 now, we aren't 12-year old's.

I try biting his lip softly and he moans a little, a sign that he likes it. He suddenly picks me up in a swift motion, and carries me to his room.

He sets me down on the bed and jumps on top of me. I slowly reach behind to his waist and grab his t-shirt. He stops for a moment while I pull it off him. He kisses me again, then does the same to me. I lift up my arms to help him. The bra I'm wearing is nothing fancy and I feel a little embarassed. It's just white, covered in lace.

"Wait Percy?" I ask, quietly.

"Yeah?" he says.

"We should probably lock the door..." I suggest.

"Oh good idea," He jumps off, runs to the door, and I hear the click of a lock.

He turns around and starts walking back to me. "Wait," I say.

"What?" He says standing there. I want to look at him for a moment, his shirt off, his hair messy, and his strong abs and biceps making me fan-girl over him.

"Annabeth? Hello? Earth to Annabeth?" He looks at me. "Hey, are you checking me out?" He asks. "Oh my gods, you are totally checking me out! Annabeth, you are-"

"Ugh, stop talking Seaweed brain and get over here!"

He jumps on the bed and climbs on top of me. While we kiss, we slowly thrust our hips back and forth on each other. He goes from kissing my lips and keeps planting little kisses until he hits my neck. He kisses my neck for a while and starts to give me a hicky. I moan and giggle while he does.

We continue to kiss and make out, doing the tongue tango. He then takes his hands and slides them down my waist to my butt, where her grabs on. He holds my ass with two hands and kisses my lips harder. I feel his hands go into my pants and then slide around to the front, where he unbuttons them. I then reach around and pull at him pants and he helps me take them off him. We are both down to just our under garments now, I've _definately_ never done this before.

His kisses go from my lips then back down to my neck. He keeps kissing down, between my boobs across my stomach, and down to my thighs. While he gives me little kisses I close my eyes and use my fingers to massage his head and neck. He goes all the way down to my toes where he kisses each one.

"We're not going to, umm, ya' know, tonight are we?" He asks.

"What about marridge?"

"Yeah we can wait just a few more years," He smiles at me and kisses me nicely one last time.


End file.
